


A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, God Tier, Grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose is lost to the Grimdark again, it takes a bit of divine intervention to bring her back.</p>
<p>Good thing her friends are gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings

Rose lost again.

Dave fights past the screaming madness and black tentashadows emanating from his sister and makes it to Jade. She looks up at him, anguished and tear-streaked and he knows just how she feels because that's _Rose_ down there, golden robes turned gangrene black and pale skin turned corpse grey and black rises from her in sick waves. "We have to get out of here," Dave yells over the maelstrom of shadow and rot. "I can pause her for, like, a second, but-"

Jade shakes her head. "We can't leave her, we have to do something!" she protests. "And where's John?"

Shit, Dave hasn't seen John since the thing that hijacked Rose's soul struck and he scans the broken ground anxiously. There, there John is, walking towards Rose without a care in the world, without-

Jesus, John's walking right into Hell on Skaia.

Black pseudopods whip towards John and he just kind of... isn't where they strike. He's still walking forward, steady and almost serene but the darkness doesn't touch him.

_Can't_ touch him.

Because that crazy troll bitch might've called it luck but Light is _certainty_. It's looking ahead to make sure you're on the true path and that the dice land right and that the only people who die are the ones that have to. The thing that has Rose looks like chaos because it's so fucking alien and it looks like a god because it's so strong but it's neither and it's locked into the patterns of certainty because it's acting through Rose.

Breath isn't certain. It's chaos, true chaos and spontaneity and you can predict the weather but a butterfly flaps its wings in China and your picnic is fucked or your life raft is blown into a current that leads to land. Rose's new resident might look like a chaos god but John _is_ a chaos god and he's _winning_.

He gets closer and closer to the horrid grimdark pillar that is Rose, no weapon, no words, just him and the windy thing. Calming breezes knock away the flailing dark and faint whiffs reach their safe spot, and they smell sea breezes unmarred by fish rot and hear the wind rustling through the branches of an ancient forest and feel the distinct _woosh_ of being five and going down the big kid's slide for the first time and the wind alone shouldn't transmit so much information but it is.

The darkness gets angry and John gets determined and the guy can whip up hurricanes but he can also be the eye of the storm and his little bubble of calm reaches Rose. He cups her face in his hands, far more gentle and caring than any sixteen year old god has a right to be.

"Come on, Rose," he says, perfectly clear. "Knock it off."

Welp. That's John.

He leans forward and kisses the ruined, blasphemous beauty of Rose's mouth and the world explodes into wind and black. Dave throws up his cape to shield Jade and she hugs him tightly and they weather the literal storm whipping around them.

The wind dies abruptly and the darkness goes with it. John is kneeling in the center of a crater and Rose is kneeling with him, her arms around his neck as she shakes. The grey in her skin is shifting, loosing the occasional beam of the Light within and John holds her and looks up at them. "Help me, guys," he pleads. "Help _her_."

Jade warps them closer and they kneel on either side of Rose, arms around her and John for support, for space to breathe and time to catch a breath and the breath to catch.


End file.
